


Secrets

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: How about Carl who has joined the sanctuary, goes with negan to  pick up supplies and as negan is giving some big speech and such to the people of Alexandria, he’s doing a lot of PDA to his baby boy Carl in front of everybody but Carl doesn’t mind cause he loves negan being possessive and touchy-feely with him cause it makes him feel good and he likes possessive negan.





	Secrets

"I don't trust, Simon." Rick muttered under his breath. "He's sneaky. Worse than Negan. I would hate to be there when they have at it." He shook his head, looking over at Carl who was following close next to him. "I'm going to go watch him. Make sure he doesn't collect too much of our food. You-" He glanced over his shoulder at Negan and his men who were crowding around a house. "Make sure he doesn't kill anyone. He likes you. You'll be fine."

Carl chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, okay, dad. I hope him liking me is a good enough reason so if he tries to kill me I can talk him out of it." He turned to walk away before turning back and hugging Rick. "Simon doesn't like anyone. Don't get yourself killed. Or beat. Take Glenn or someone with you so you have back up."

Carl always worried when he wasn't there to calm his dad down, to talk to Rick and make sure he doesn't act before thinking. It was important that he stayed calm no matter how bad the Saviors got. If they wanted to fight back it would take time and planning. No mistakes. No outbursts. Nothing to make them suspicious. Daryl escaping already made them double down. 

Carl walked down towards the house, shoving past the Saviors without a second thought. They wouldn't dare lay a hand on him. They knew better. Negan would kill them before even thinking about punishing Carl. "Your men are being rude. You may want to talk to them about that considering I control them just as much as you do."

"I was wondering where my one eyed annoyance was." Negan turned around, looking over at Carl. "I'll talk to them about it. I just haven't really told them." He balanced Lucille against the wall, leaning against the back of the couch. "Just give me some time. I'll tell them soon." 

"You ashamed of me?" Carl asked, walking towards him. He stood up on his toes and slid his hands up Negans chest, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him down. "Because I'm not one if your pretty little wives." Carl fake pouted, giving Negan a hell of a puppy dog eye. 

"Never, darling." Negan leaned down and kissed him, his large hands gripping Carls waist. Carl was so small compared to him. A tiny little doll that he could crush. Negan loved the idea of being able to break him. "It's just different. I've never had a wife like you." He tilted Carls head up. "But I will tell them. Okay?" 

"Whatever." Carl pulled away, walking towards the door. "Don't kill anyone you asshole." He stuffed his hands in his baggy jeans and stepped off the front porch. "I'll see you around. Hopefully when you leave." 

Arat grinned, watching Carl storm off. "Looks like you won't be having a good night. Happy wife happy life, ya know?" She looked up at Negan. "How badly did you fuck up this time? You call him the wrong name or something?" 

Negan stepped out on the porch and watched Carl, sighing. He handed his bat to Arat. "He's mad because most of my people don't know who he is. I guess he wants to be flaunted or some shit. He's acting like a real girl if you ask me." Negan licked his lips and looked around Alexandria. His men filed up and down the streets, loading up carts and pushing them towards the trucks. "He's just being bratty." 

"That's one of the worst things you can do." Arat nudged him with her elbow. "He just wants to be shown off. You're this hot guy in power who doesn't seem to care. And now you do care? He's probably insecure. You may not care about the relationship but-" She took a deep breath and looked at Carl. "That kid does." 

Negan sighed, nodding. "Yeah, okay... but it's his fault if he expects this to be like the movies and shit." Negan stepped off of the porch and headed towards the middle of the town. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled to himself. He looked around for Carl, smirking when he saw Carl arguing with one of the Saviors. Whenever the kid was in a bad mood he always picked fights. That was his boy.

Negan walked up behind him, picking up Carls hat and tossing it behind them. "Come on cowboy." He could feel Carls glare on him. It was burning holes in his leather jacket. "I need to tell your friends how its gonna be because they don't seem to understand." He hooked his arm around Carls neck and pulled Carl with him. "Tone the glare down. You're looking at me like I killed your puppy."

"Shut up." Carl grunted, elbowing Negan in the ribs and ducking out of his grip. "And keep your hands off me. Wouldn't want all your little soldiers to know you actually care about something other than that stupid bat." Carl crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I can't be some fucking girl for you-"

"Hey." Negan grabbed his arm, sighing when Carl yanked his arm from his hold. "Look. I was an asshole, but you signed up for it when you got with me. You know I'm a dick. It's part of my image and I just-" Negan rubbed his face. "You're doing a great job at ruining it. My image. I used to be this asshole who didn't care and now I'm out here following you around and begging you for forgiveness." 

"That's how its gonna be, too. Because I'm not gonna let you boss me around just because you think you're some badass. I'll do whatever the hell I want when I want to and you aren't stopping me. I'm not one of your little bitchy wives. I'm not your bitch-" 

"Arat said you wanted to talk!" Rick shouted, interrupting Carl. That only pissed the poor kid off even more. Negan wondered how he got so much anger into such a small frame. "What do you want to talk about? You gonna kill another one of my friends?" 

Negan raised the bat and pressed a sharp piece of barbed wire to Carls cheek. He drug it down, cutting Carls cheek. Blood poured out, dripping down onto the grass. "I can. But I won't. I just want to tell y'all how it's going to be since some of y'all are too stupid to realize that I really am in charge. And I really get everything I want." Negan leaned down, kissing Carls cheek, licking up the blood. "And I mean everything." He chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" Rick replied, looking all around. He opened his arms and pointed at the trucks. "You already get everything. Our medicine. Our people. Our food. Everything. What more could you take?"

"A lot." Negan winked. He reached down and slapped Carls ass, sliding his arm around his waist. "For example, your kid. He's mine and he's been mine for a long ass time." He tilted Carls head up. "Isn't that right?" Negan began to kiss Carls neck as the boy stuttered out a broken reply. 

"Y-yes..." Carl breathed out, gripping his jacket. He looked around at all the people staring, his cheeks turning a rosy pink color. "Negan.." He whispered. "They're-" 

"I know, darling. Let them." He kissed Carls forehead, swinging his bat and pointing it at Rick. "I want you and all of your people to take this as a threat and a promise. I will get what I want, one way or another." He looked down at Carl. "I mean, I already have."


End file.
